


War of Hearts

by Slytherin_Coffin



Series: ZN900 and AR700, Road to Deviancy [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Original characters - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, No Cannon characters, Original oc story, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, PTSD, Sad, Song fic, coming to terms with feelings, conflicts, war of hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Coffin/pseuds/Slytherin_Coffin
Summary: A simple song fic with original characters for Detroit Become Human. They don't interrupt the main plot and simply have their own plot.This fic is based off of the song War of Hearts by Ruelle.The two characters are ZN900, a personal detective android that goies by the name Zion, and AR700, a personal bodyguard android that goes by the name Ari.This fic is after Zion becomes deviant.





	War of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, my writing style in this fic is short sentenced and it's short and it was something that just came to my mind.

 

 

_ Come to me _

_ In the night hours _

_ I will wait for you _

 

Zion’s LED spun yellow. The night was dark and calm outside the window of his room. He had been staying with Detective Sanchez, his partner, and he had been given his own room. He’d been staying with his partner for a year now but in the past couple months, staying in the home had become hard. 

 

This was because he was Deviant. 

 

He had become Deviant a couple months before this moment after having been kidnapped with his friend, Ari. Being Deviant wasn’t something he had wanted to do but he managed to get through the situation with Ari’s help. 

 

Except it didn’t help. 

 

After the incident, Zion had started having ‘nightmares’ of sorts. He thought it impossible because he was an android. He was a machine. But he was Deviant, and going into sleep mode had become a task. He’d have nightmares of the incident, audio and optical files would come up and remind him of everything that had happened. 

 

_ I can’t sleep  _

_ ‘Cause thoughts devour _

_ Thoughts of you consume _

 

The first time Zion had a nightmare, he had been startled out of sleep mode. In his HUD, the call icon had shown in the corner of his vision, dialing a number he didn’t recognize.

 

“Zion? What’s wrong?”

 

Her voice had filled his audio processors so suddenly and at first, Zion didn’t process what he’d done. He couldn’t process anything with his fake lungs heaving breaths he didn’t need and his stress level rising. 

 

Then he realized what he’d done. 

 

He’d called Ari. 

 

“Zion? Answer me. Are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

 

He had to calm himself, he didn’t want to worry Ari. Zion had taken deep breaths that were unneeded but helped him calm. 

 

“Nothing, everything’s alright. I’m sorry. I guess my calling system is glitching.” 

 

Zion knew it was a bullshit excuse but it got Ari to believe him. 

 

“I’m sorry for calling you at this late hour. Goodbye.”

 

He had ended the call before Ari could properly respond and turned off his calling system so she couldn’t call him back. That didn’t help though, but he forced himself to lay back on the bed he’d been on. 

 

All he could do was stare at the ceiling, but on his HUD, a task appeared. 

 

_ // Protect Ari // _

 

It wasn’t a task he could fulfill but it was there. 

 

It was always there. 

 

He didn’t know why and his LED spun a soft yellow in the darkness of the room. Zion made the task menu go away, but his audio processors opened a file against his will. 

**_Ari’s scream was loud and piercing, the sound disturbing Zion to the core. It was filled with anger and defiance, but most of all, it was filled with pain._ **

 

Zion shook his head and the audio file closed. His visual processor flickered between reality and codes of memories, making his see the room he’d been trapped in with Ari. 

 

The call icon came to the corner of his HUD, but he canceled the action. 

 

“It’s just a memory. You are a machine,” the android whispered to himself in the silence of his room. It wasn’t true though, he was a living being just like anyone else.

 

He didn’t want that. 

 

Though Ari had. 

 

Memory files opened, all of them memories of how Ari had tried to make his Deviant. The memories of the jokes, flirting, and bottles thrown at him in annoyance. 

 

They made him smile a little for a moment. 

 

It was ruined by a memory of that incident. 

 

The image of Ari tied down to the chair in front of him came to his HUD and he couldn’t cancel them out.

 

The rest of the night went on like that. He refused to allow himself to call Ari at all. He was stuck in a loop of good and bad memories with Ari. 

 

It hurt. 

 

It hurt a lot. 

 

_ I can’t help but love you _

_ Even though I try not to _

 

Being around Ari was getting difficult. 

 

Zion had a strange feeling that developed after the incident. Even more so after he’d had nightmares the first time. 

 

She wanted to help him through deviancy, to help him understand himself more. 

 

But he didn’t understand. 

 

Zion didn’t understand the warm feeling that came to his chest when he was around Ari. He didn’t understand why he was so happy to be around her, why he was so glad to see her every time she came to intervene with a case or join him and Detective Sanchez at their house to watch movies. 

 

It scared him. 

 

This feeling scared him. 

 

Zion didn’t want to have this feeling, it made it harder to focus. He was so distracted by Ari, even when she wasn’t around.    


He didn’t want that though. 

 

Ari being around him was dangerous for her. Even if she had been a personal bodyguard. Zion didn’t want her to be hurt, he didn’t want her to have to go through the pain she had in that incident. It scared him to think that he was becoming attached to Ari, about how much he was caring about her. 

 

He didn’t understand it. 

 

All his database and his partner could supply about this feeling was the term ‘love’. 

 

Zion couldn’t feel love though. 

 

No.

 

If he felt love for Ari, she would be in more danger. 

 

So, he tried to ignore it. 

 

Zion forced himself to start pushing Ari away. He declined her offers to visit and had her banned from crime scenes. He blocked her number and tried to erase her from his life. 

 

He was convinced Ari was better off without him. 

 

He was convinced she was safer. 

 

He failed to eraser her from his life. 

 

_ I can't help but want you _

_ I know that I'd die without you _

 

Zion couldn’t keep avoiding Ari. 

 

Something just wasn’t right. Something was missing without Ari in his life. He felt as if there was a piece of him was missing with Ari not around. 

 

He had given in a month after he’d tried to erase her from his life. Zion had felt so relieved when the first thing Ari had done when she saw him again was hug him. 

 

And he deserved the slap he’d gotten immediately after. 

 

“You jackass!” Ari had shouted at him. She had yelled at him for ignoring her and apologized for whatever she did wrong. She’d even cried and it had hurt Zion to see that. 

 

He hadn’t realized how much it hurt himself and Ari to separate them the way he’d tried to. Zion didn’t explain why he’d done it though. He couldn’t make himself do it because he was still so sure that she would be hurt because of him. 

 

_ Stay with me a little longer _

_ I will wait for you _

 

Zion had worked a case with Ari. It had been difficult and he’d put her in danger again. 

 

He hated himself for it. 

 

That night after the case was done, he had rushed away, his LED spinning red. Ari had chased after him but hadn’t caught up to him. 

 

Zion had gotten to his and Detective Sanchez’s home before Ari could catch him. He had quickly closed the door and slid to the floor against it once inside. He had pulled his knees to his chest and took breaths he didn’t need to take, trying to calm himself. 

 

The image of Ari held at gunpoint by a suspect filled his HUD, blocking out the dark room he was in. He could see the slight fear on Ari’s artificial features and he hated himself for letting her be in that situation. 

 

The sound of knocking brought him out of the memory. 

 

“Open up! I know you’re in there, Zion!” 

 

Ari had found him at his home, and Zion couldn’t help the relief he felt that she hadn’t given up. He forced himself to stand and open the door for her. 

 

He was immediately grabbed into a hug and he was quick to return it. 

 

“Everything is fine, you’re okay,” she had whispered to him and he couldn’t help the artificial shudder. 

 

“No, it’s not. I put you in danger again.”

 

The words caught Ari off guard, and it didn’t help when Zion pulled himself out of the embrace. 

 

“Hey, no! You aren’t going to run away from me again.”

 

She had grabbed his arms and kept a firm grip. 

 

“Let me stay. You don’t have to talk to me about your worry or anything..just..I’ll be patient..I’m here for you..” 

 

Zion wanted to push her away but he gave in and let Ari stay with him. She stayed the night and he was grateful for her willingness to stay. 

 

_ I can’t help but be wrong in the dark _

_ 'Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts _

 

He couldn’t calculate how many times he’d been wrong. How many times he’d miscalculated an action or even his own feelings. 

 

Zion still didn’t understand the feelings he had nor did he get why he couldn’t make them go away. He also knew he was wrong for trying to continue pushing Ari away. 

 

Everything was confusing to him as a Deviant. He was hating how he was constantly at war with his emotions, most of which he didn’t understand. It was difficult and he just wanted to be okay but that just wasn’t going to happen any time soon. 

 

It was difficult to understand and he often found himself trying to understand his feelings in the darkness of his room at night. The nightmares were still a thing that kept him out of sleep mode, but his feelings were another issue. 

 

In the darkness of his room, Zion’s LED spun a soft yellow as he tried to understand how he was feeling. He wanted so badly to understand they way he felt but at the same time, he wanted to ignore his feelings and protect Ari. 

 

Ari was all that mattered to him nowadays.

 

He wanted so badly to keep her safe but at the same time, he wanted to be close to her, no matter how much danger he put her in. 

 

It was hard to keep her safe but it was easy to keep an eye on her. 

 

Zion hated realizing it, he just wanted her away but he wanted her close to him. He was always having issues, but he knew it was wrong to try and push her away still. 

 

He knew it was bad for himself and Ari to push her away and not allow her to be in his life. 

 

Zion knew he was at war with his emotions, wanting to keep Ari close but wanting to push her away. 

 

He was at war with his own heart. 

 

_ I know that I'd die without you _

 

The situation was grim. 

 

Zion was injured and Ari was trying to protect him from an unsub on a case. They had been in a standoff with the criminal in question and he’d put himself in the way of a shot aimed for Ari. 

 

It was painful and one of his biocomponents was badly damaged from the bullet wound. His HUD showed the damage, his thirium pump had been grazed and he was losing thirium fast. 

 

“Stay with me, Zion, c’mon, stay with me.”

 

The voice was distorted in his audio processors, the sound of gunfire filling them and fading at the same time. He couldn’t help but breathe heavily, his systems trying to use the coolant in his lungs to slow the bleeding somehow. 

 

It wasn’t working.

 

He could see the fear in Ari’s eyes as he looked up at her. He’d been laid in her lap and his LED was spinning red from the pain and trying to process everything. 

 

“You can’t die on me now, c’mon, stay with me.”

 

Her voice was distorted but he couldn’t help but smile. For once, their roles had been reversed. 

 

Ari was the one protecting him. 

 

His task menu came in a distorted message to his HUD, and he recognized the command.

 

_ // Protect Ari // _

 

Instead of replying to Ari to assure, he looked around and tried to assess the surroundings. Zion’s visual processors caught sight of a suspect trying to sneak up on Ari, and his task was still demanding in the corner of his HUD. 

 

The suspect aimed a gun and Zion looked back at Ari. 

 

“I’m sorry, I love you.”

 

Before Ari could comprehend what was happening, he moved to take the shot aimed for Ari. Everything happened so fast, and the last thing Zion saw was the surprise and pain on Ari’s face before everything went black. 

 

Zion was gone. 

 

He shut down after being shot in the back of the head and in the chest. Ari was in emotional pain but without Zion to worry about, she could take out her fury on those who hurt Zion. 

 

The whole situation ended with Ari fatally wounding all of the suspects with Zion’s provided weapon. 

 

But the stress of losing Zion was too much. 

 

_ I'd die without you _

 

Ari knelt down to Zion’s motionless body and shook him. 

 

“You idiot, you promised me you wouldn’t do this! You shouldn’t have protected me you stupid agent!”

 

She felt anguish and her stress levels were slowly rising. She could feel her optical cleansing fluids spilling from her eyes as she cried, fisting some of Zion’s shirt in her hands. 

 

“You promised me you wouldn’t leave damn it! I didn’t even get to say it back!” 

 

It hurt more than she understood and the gun in her hand looked real friendly in that moment. 

 

**_“I would do anything to protect you, Ari.” Zion’s voice spoke after the incident. “I don’t know why..but if I give my life to protect you..don’t throw yours away. It would make my death in vain.”_ **

 

Ari cried as the audio file played and she set down the gun in her hand. “Please...please, don’t leave me like this, Zion..this isn’t fair..” 

 

Her voice was a mere whisper then, and she rested her head on Zion’s unmoving chest. She knew he was gone, and she wanted to join him, but she didn’t want to make his death in vain. 

 

“I’m sorry..I should have seen it coming..I should have watched my surroundings..damn it Zion, you idiot..I supposed to die before you..”

 

She laughed pitifully to herself, looking up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

 

It was Detective Sanchez. 

 

“Come on, Ari..we’ll get his body to the android hospital, hopefully they can bring him back.”

 

Ari knew it wasn’t possible but she nodded and stood, wiping her cheeks of the tears and looking down. 

 

“I love you too you idiot..I’ll join you soon..” she whispered and turned, walking away with Detective Sanchez. 

 

_ War of Hearts _

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this if you read it through, it was something I was inspired to write because me and my friend were talking about how Zion would handle deviancy and we were planning on making Ari and Zion a couple. This was supposed to be sad. 
> 
> I hope you don't mind my writing style because this is my usual writing style and I tend to do short and detailed.


End file.
